indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
George Harrison
George Harrison (Liverpool, 25 februari 1943 - Los Angeles, 29 november 2001) was gitarist van de legendarische popgroep The Beatles. Hij maakte vrijwel vanaf het begin deel uit van de groep. Hij werd geboren in het Engelse Liverpool. Volgens Harrison was hij eigenlijk geboren op 24 februari. Op zijn geboortecertificaat staat echter 25 februari als geboortedatum. Beatle George Zijn muzikale loopbaan begon op school, waar hij in de band 'The Quarrymen' speelde, samen met zijn vrienden John Lennon en Paul McCartney, die hem bij Lennon introduceerde. Met Paul, John, Stuart Sutcliffe (overleden in 1962) en Pete Best (later vervangen door Ringo Starr) vormde hij in 1959 de band 'Silver Beatles'. Daarna de Beatals en in 1960 veranderden ze de naam in 'The Beatles' en werden ze gevraagd in Duitsland op te treden. Dat was het begin van het succesverhaal van de groep, dat tien jaar geduurd heeft. Als componist werd hij binnen de Beatles naar eigen zeggen nooit helemaal erkend, ondergesneeuwd als hij werd door het grote(re) succes en de dominantie van John Lennon en Paul McCartney, die overigens vanaf het begin zijn gitaarspel roemden. Het eerste door Harrison geschreven Beatles-nummer is "Don't Bother Me", dat in 1963 voor het eerst verscheen op het album With the Beatles. Twee jaar later schreef hij het nummer "I Need You" voor Help!. Op Revolver uit 1966 verschenen de door hem geschreven nummers "Taxman", "Love You To", en "I Want to Tell You". In 1967 schreef hij "Within You Without You" voor het album Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band en maakte vervolgens indruk met "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" op het album The Beatles (1968). Pas in 1969 werd Harrison door de critici muzikaal op een lijn gesteld met Lennon en McCartney na het verschijnen van de elpee Abbey Road waarop zijn composities "Something" en "Here Comes The Sun" staan. "Something" verscheen in 1968 als eerste Harrison-compositie als Beatles-single, gecombineerd met "Come together" als dubbele A-kant. Het is na "Yesterday" het Beatlesnummer met de meeste covers. Solocarrière In november 1968 werd de eerste soloplaat van Harrison uitgebracht onder de titel Wonderwall Music. Het jaar erop verscheen Electronic Sounds waarop Harrison met de minimoog-synthesizer experimenteerde. Nadat McCartney de Beatles in april 1970 had verlaten ging ieder zijns weegs. Harrison begon een solocarrière. Nog in 1970 verscheen zijn derde album All Things Must Pass, met daarop de grote hit My Sweet Lord. Het is meteen een driedubbel album: het is duidelijk dat Harrison wil laten horen wat hij al die jaren niet kwijt kon op de Beatles-albums. 'All Things Must Pass' is een klassiek album van de jaren '70. Volgens velen zou hij later het album kwalitatief ook niet meer overtreffen. Zijn belangstelling voor oosterse spiritualiteit (die veroorzaakt werd doordat hij op de set van de film Help! een aantal Indiase muzikanten die in de film A Hard Day's Night op sitar speelden ontmoette) bracht hem aan de voeten van Indiase goeroes en dat had zijn weerslag op de muziek die hij componeerde. Midden jaren 60 al verwerkte hij bijvoorbeeld oosterse instrumenten zoals de sitar in nummers van de Beatles (Lennons Norwegian Wood (This Bird Has Flown) (1965) en zijn eigen Love You To uit 1966). Later trad hij op met de Indiase musicus Ravi Shankar zoals tijdens het benefietconcert voor Bangladesh in 1971, waar ook Eric Clapton en Bob Dylan optraden. Het feit dat niet heel de opbrengst van dit concert bij de bevolking van Bangladesh terecht kwam, vergrootte zijn wantrouwen in de muziekindustrie. In 1974 startte Harrison een liefdadigheidsstichting en een platenlabel die naar zijn laatste twee albums waren vernoemd; ook ging hij als eerste ex-Beatle op tournee door de Verenigde Staten. De verwachtingen waren hooggespannen, maar in plaats van een greatest hits show te spelen liet Harrison een aantal nummers over aan Billy Preston en in een van de spaarzame Beatle-klassiekers zong hij "In my life I love God more". Harrison, die voor zijn perspakket een tien jaar oude vragenlijst van nieuwe antwoorden voorzag, verwierp alle kritiek met de uitspraak "Wie 'Beatle George' wil kan bij Wings terecht". In 1976 werd Harrison voor de rechter gedaagd wegens plagiaat; als reactie nam hij voor zijn album Thirty-three and a Third het nummer This Song op. Begin 1977 kwam hij naar Nederland voor promotie. Na de moord op John Lennon in 1980, maakten de overige Beatles in 1981 als eerbetoon aan hem samen het nummer All Those Years Ago, wat een hit werd in de Verenigde Staten. Het nummer is geschreven door George Harrison en staat op het album Somewhere in England. Cloud Nine is een comeback album voor Harrison. Met Got My Mind Set on You en When We Was Fab keert hij terug in de hoogste regionen van de hitparade. Eind jaren 80 heeft Harrison veel succes als prominent lid van de band Traveling Wilburys. Deze band maakt twee albums maar gaat ten onder door het overlijden van Roy Orbison en kort daarop de dood van diens beoogde opvolger Del Shannon. Eind 1991 toert Harrison samen met Eric Clapton door Japan en ditmaal komen de greatest hits wel voorbij; op 6 april 1992 volgt een benefietconcert met gastoptredens van Gary Moore en Ringo Starr. In 2002 verscheen postuum zijn laatste album Brainwashed. Het album is afgemaakt door zoon Dhani Harrison en ontving lovende kritieken. Op 29 november 2002, een jaar na het overlijden van George Harrison, werd er in de Royal Albert Hall een special concert gehouden als eerbetoon aan Harrison. Onder andere Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, Eric Clapton, Ravi Shankar en Billy Preston spelen die avond songs van Harrison. In 2003 wordt dit concert uitgebracht op CD en DVD onder de titel The Concert For George. Op 14 april 2009 werd Harrison geëerd met een ster op de beroemde Hollywood Walk of Fame. Andere projecten Harrison stond bekend als de wat verlegen filosoof van de groep, die ook belangstelling had voor andere zaken dan muziek. Zo zette hij zich als organisator van the concert for Bangladesh in voor de slachtoffers van de grote overstroming in Bangladesh, was gastmusicus en deed mee aan een aantal speelfilms. In 1979 produceerde hij de Monty Python-film Life of Brian. Hij verkocht zijn productiemaatschappij in 1994 voor ruim 9 miljoen euro wegens dalende winsten. Persoonlijk Huwelijken George Harrison trouwde tweemaal, op 21 januari 1966 met Pattie Boyd, de latere echtgenote van Harrisons vriend Eric Clapton, van wie hij op 9 juni 1977 scheidde, en op 2 september 1978 met Olivia Arias, met wie hij een zoon had, Dhani, die een maand voor hun huwelijk geboren werd. Overlijden In 1998 werd bekend dat George Harrison was behandeld voor keelkanker. Op 9 juli 2001 maakte Harrison bekend dat hij opnieuw kanker had en in Zwitserland werd bestraald. Hij overleed op 58-jarige leeftijd aan de gevolgen van de ziekte. Overig Op 30 december 1999 betrapte George Harrison een inbreker in zijn eigen huis, waarbij hij steekwonden en een klaplong opliep. Externe links * GeorgeHarrison.com — Officiële site Categorie:Brits musicus Categorie:Brits gitarist Categorie:The Beatles Categorie:Hippiecultuur